Artemis Fowl: Little chapters
by zeona last
Summary: Like any other one shot compilation. Filled with randomized one shorts all so known as little chapters! This is updated randomly, also maybe monthly. MAYBE. But most of the time, in a few weeks or so. But depends. Anyhow, feel free to PM me, or leave a comment for requests! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

He recounted the times of the past as she lay in his cold, bloody arms, in a god-forsaken cold tunnel with dimly lit, low ceiling lights, filled with dead goblins and starting to decompose beasts.

He recounted the times when she smiled so fondly, the times when it didn't matter if she was at the brink of death, the recently times when she was wearing the designer cocktail dress he bought for her, the recently times when he nearly fell for the pranks she set up, especially the double 2 in 1 prank where he got smacked in the face with a blueberry pie as he stepped into his study and also drenched in water when the water bucket fell from the top of the door, the recently times when she taught him how to use his magic well and only during emergencies.

This was an emergency, but he was magic drained from protecting them both from the horde of beasts that they accidentally disturbed. She couldn't heal herself either, she was down on magic ever since she reached his balcony and startled him as he walked in.  
It was an accident. They travelled back down underground to take a nice, romantic walk in the beautiful pink, purple, blue and gold forest when they accidentally, Accidentally stepped onto unknown beast territory. Then they got chased around the forest before stumbling into a tunnel and fending off a few goblins before one of them got a lucky shot and hit Holly square in the chest. And as she bled, Artemis went mad, massacring left and right, coating the floor with red.

Now they were on the floor, and him whispering soft memories to her, keeping her awake and reminding her about the good times they had. Holly grinned the biggest grin she could muster, when Artemis was going through the humiliating memories of when he was fighting in a snowball fight just a few weeks ago. It was an unfair match, though three on three, it was the best versus the losers. Instantly after the count of three, the losers- Artemis, Myles and Beckett, were already white all over. The bests-Holly, Butler and Juliett were left snickering away at the straight win.  
"Arty."  
"What is it?" He made a concern face. _you shouldn't be talking now. _He thought. _My dear.  
_"If I die, what will you do?" She asks. Looking directly at him with her mismatched eyes, watching his lips turn into an almost visible frown.  
"I'd rather not think about it." He said. Eyes flickering to the nearby entrance of the tunnel, looking out for the familiar red and blue lights, but sees none.

"Arty." His eyes flew to her instantly, and for some reason, he held her even more closer and tighter.  
"What is it?"  
"Can you see the stars up there?" She asks. Artemis looks up. But all he saw was the dark ceiling of the dimly lit tunnel. _She's hallucinating. _He thought.  
"Where are they? Are they beautiful?" She ignores his question.  
"Can you see the beautiful flowers around us? They have such pretty colours." She said. But all Artemis saw were the dull dark walls of the dimly lit tunnel.  
"Sadly I don't." He said. "Can you elaborate further?" Holly grinned softly, she shook her head slightly, then said:  
"No, I could not. The angelic scene before me is too wonderful to describe." Artemis nodded grimly and whispered a small "I understand,"  
An all too familiar sound rang out in a distance and his head jerked to look out of the nearby entrance to the tunnel. Some red and blue lights were visible if one were to squint really hard.

"They're coming." He whispered to her softly, not wanting to break her trance in the fantasy world. Holly slowly closes her eyes. Artemis stiffened as she did so.  
"Arty." She said. With her eyes closed.  
"What is it?" Said his voice which was barely a whimper. His eyes were starting to water.  
"Do you know that I love you?" She asks.  
"Yes, yes I do. You said that many times now." He replied as he nodded. Streaks of salty water trailed down his cheek.  
"I did?" She asks herself. "I supposingly did."  
Artemis nodded. Salty droplets stained her blood stained white cocktail dress. His raspy breath then became hiccups.  
"Arty." She said.  
"What is it?" He tried to say.  
"Do you love me too?" She asks. He hugged her tighter and brought her closer. He then wiped his tear stained face with his hand, then nuzzled into her neck.  
"Yes, of course I do." He mumbled.  
The sirens became a tad louder and the red and blue lights were slowly becoming obvious.

"Arty?" She asks. He dug deeper into her neck.  
"Hmmmm?" was all that came out.  
"I see a blinding light. Do you?" She asks. Artemis looks up at her face. Her eyes were open, looking at something far away. He faced the direction she was looking at.  
"Its beautiful. A warm yellow light. It's so beautiful." She said. But he saw noth- He saw it. It was just as beautiful as she said it was. A warm, golden blinding light. Then he turn his head to look at his surroundings. The dark walls of the dimly lit tunnel faded away into nothingness and out came the beautiful scenery she said she saw. It had wonderful flowers everywhere. Flowers of all colours, blue, yellow, pink, purple, gold, there were many more. The sky was filled with stars, white dots appearing everywhere in the dark blue hue.  
"Do you see it Arty?" She asks again. Artemis broke off from the magnificent scenery and looked down at her. A small grin was plastered onto his face.  
"Yes. Yes I do. It is wonderful, nothing like I've ever seen before." He replied. And it was then he realized how he could see the magnificent scenery. There was a 3-inch hole in his chest, a hole similar to Holly's. His jaw slacked a bit. The hand not used to support Holly flew to the hole. He examined it. There was no pain, there was no pang, no sting. He felt nothing. _Since when?_ He asked himself.  
"Arty."  
His attention flickered back to Holly instantaneously.  
"What is it?" He asked, still in shock. Holly looked at him with sleepy eyes. Trying to keep herself awake.  
"If I die, will you die with me?" She asks. Artemis's mouth opened, then closed. His arm went back to bring her closer. He close his eyes and dug into her neck once more.  
"Yes, yes I will." He mumbled. The sirens were becoming louder and louder, the red and blue lights got brighter and closer. But his senses were failing bit by bit. He started to fully see the magnificent scenery that Holly was seeing. He started to hear stillness and occasional breezes that ruffled through his hair . Then the golden blinding light started to get brighter, and brighter, closer and closer, until it surrounded them both, encasing them in beautiful golden.  
He started to feel lethargic. His eyelids were heavy and started to close when he heard voices. But it felt like it was in a distance.  
"Arty."  
He was jolt back into reality by the voice of his beloved.  
"What is it?" He asked lethargically.

"Are you sleepy?" Holly asked. sounding tired too. Artemis tiredly nodded.  
"Yes, yes I am." He replied. Holly grinned. And for some reason, he did too.

The bright golden hue surrounded them. And for once, he felt that he was really, really at peace. Not the kind of peace he felt every time when he and holly kissed. It was the really, really nice and quiet peacefulness, the kind of peacefulness he had never, ever felt before.

"Good night." She said.

"Good night." He replied.

* * *

Trouble and his team set foot into the gruesome tunnel. It was filled dead goblins and unknown beasts.

The female officers covered their mouths and was beyond shock at the scene before them.

The men of the team cursed and swore. They navigated around the dead horde, and as they wandered deeper into the tunnel, the lesser the unknown beasts became.  
But at one point. They saw the odds among the disgusting and rotten.  
One of the LEP officers screamed. It was unidentifiable, but nobody cared. Trouble fell to his knees immediately upon sight of them.

What lay before them, lying against the dark walls of the dimly lit tunnel, was his long term unrequited lover and her own beloved and wonderful boyfriend. Side by side, eyes closed, and a thin, small, nearly unseenable, grin.

At the sight of their used to be one of LEP officers, now promoted to one of the best and high ranked job in the whole underground world, a superior of the great council, the officers ran to the great superior at once. Tending or rather searching for a pulse, any pulse, no matter weak, healthy or nearly disappearing pulse, they had to find one. Trouble, to his dismay, had to find a pulse from a human. Not just any human, but the used to be criminal mastermind, the first human to be granted permission to not have his mind wiped, the one human who succeeded in asking a fierce female superior for their hand in marriage, the ex-infamous criminal who goes by the name of Artemis Fowl.

Trouble poked in many areas for the human's pulse he know. The neck, the thumb, and the other areas but, like as the other LEP officers did on Holly, they couldn't find a pulse. And they both were stone cold. Too.  
_No._ He thought. _No way. No D'arviting way!_

It hit him quicker than the others. It dawned upon him that his unrequited lover was no more. He panicked, then chilled, then smashed his fist into the wall. Followed by falling to his knees again then let out an anguish scream. How loud it was, how it echoed, the creatures outside the tunnel scampered further away upon hearing the loud sound.  
While he was suffering internally and mentally, the woman who never returned his unrequited love was living the life she yearned for.  
A life of peacefulness, love, with a family of her own, and with the man she loved most,  
well, to sum all of that up, she was living the life of dreams.

While he rotted away into nothingness.

* * *

**Hola! This is the first little chapter of Artemis fowl: little chapters!  
Feel free to Pm me, or leave a comment on what 'little chapter' you want next!  
Ciao! See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A happy, perfect couple. Its when a couple was literally made for each other, its when they don't fight, like ever, and when they do, it always ends quickly, and sweetly. A happy, perfect couple is when a couple loves each other so much that one sees them together all the time, its when both parties appreciate and feel safe around each other, its when both parties tease each other all the time, its when both parties do trivial stuff all the time together, its when neither parties complain much about each other, its when both parties don't care about where each party come from, they just want to be together, its when both parties stand up for each other no matter what. Its when they go through stupid, and serious ordeals together.

Its when both parties are just like Artemis and Holly.  
_

"Artemis! Artemis! Hurry!"

Upon hearing that, he halted the conversation he was having with Butler by turning heel with a turning head and a gaping mouth. His incredibly long legs carried him to his bedroom as fast as they could, he went up the stairs, three steps at a time, reached the third floor, and continued the another thirty meters to the bedroom.

He barged into the reinforced double mahogany doors as soon as he reached. Only to be sprayed on by multiple amounts of silly strings. His hands, on instinct, raised to block whatever object about to hit his face. But silly strings, as the name already stated, are stands of strings. they were sprayed, they landed on his head, his shoulders, and typically, everywhere on him. Not even his face was spared. But the terror ended, eventually. Then they all shouted:

"Happy April Fool's Day!"

Underneath those random coloured strings, his face twitched, his brain was trying to process what just happened, his nerves were shaking, his heart pumping an overdosed amount of blood, or simply, its called going into shock. As he slowly put down his arms that never helped to block his face from the impact, what he saw was much more fearsome than a hungry pack of trolls.  
There was Beckett, Miles, Angeline, Artemis senior, Minerva, Juliett, Butler, and even his lovely, pretty wife, holly. His body were going into a second round of shock as his eyes registered what he was seeing next. Cans of premium double filled silly strings in each hands of theirs. He did what every reasonable person would do. Run.  
They ran half across the house, they went downstairs, upstairs, across yards, jumped over scattered books, across furnitures, upstairs, and finally on balconies. They cornered him, eight against one. quite unfair, one must think. But this was a surprise planned too far, anything was fine.  
Artemis gripped the bars of the balcony. His head shaking no, but then, his opponents nodded in evil glee. Within seconds, he was sprayed top to bottom with silly spring. Colourful in every angle. Holly snapped a picture, and now, it hangs in the hallway of memories.

_

They were in the hospital. Angeline and Artemis senior sat in the waiting room, reading magazines as they waited for the nurses to give news. Angeline was reading, not what every particular rich woman would read everyday. Artemis senior was on his phone, also reading, but not reading about latest news in the world or monitoring about his bank accounts. They were both, in fact, reading the same thing, the same topic.  
They were both reading about how to manage babies.  
Angeline should have known about how to take care of one, but after a few years of not practising, eventually, her skills and knowledge about babies decreased. And Artemis senior, had already never knew about them in the first place.  
Somewhere on the other side of the waiting room, where the doors that led to the operating room was, was a face palming, and head banging on the wall Butler. He was about to go through the horrors of behalf looking after a child again. But it should not be so much of a problem if the little baby girl was a child genius right? So he was hoping for the best, that she would not be a child genius.

Inside the C-section theatre, wasn't actually so bad. Instead of human doctors, there were underground doctors, of course, they were secretly smuggled in to perform a certified child birth on her. The two, Artemis, the nearly useless bystander, and Holly, the woman giving birth, was a lovely pair never once seen. Holly, being afraid of pain, because she does not have magic to null it, had Artemis offer his arm as sacrifice. And Artemis, being another who is also afraid of pain because of gods know what, reluctantly sacrificed his hand for his wife.  
So, as she was suffering with the pain of child birth, Artemis was suffering from the pain of Holly biting on his arm. Both were screaming away, and at the same time too. Such perfectness.  
But all was to end. The lovely little girl had abidingly came out of the womb, healthily and fit. She was crying away, signalling she was alive and well. The two couple broke from each other's grasp. Holly released Artemis's hand, and left him gasping for air. His long sleeved turtle neck shirt had a bite mark on the right side on the right arm. He screamed silently, his mouth gaping widely like a hippopotamus's. Holly was gasping for air, not furiously, not panting, just deep breaths and slow outs. After they have calmed down to the max, Holly requested to see her newborn. And Artemis, like a faithful husband, asked the doctors if she could. And in turn, only to find out they staring in awe at the mixed breed. The little newborn took their breaths away. Caramel skin, human ears, raven hair with streaks of brown showing when the light shone on it, and the lovely big double coloured eyes. She was that beautiful. And when she was in his arms, she was as light as a feather, staring at her father with the big curious eyes of hers. And when she was given to her mother, the little girl laughed. It was a light laughter, a happy and delighted one. Holly looked at her precious with her own pair of double coloured eyes, the little newborn stared back with her own pair of double coloured eyes. What was her name? One might ask. Ally was her name. It was short, simple, a perfect mix of Artemis and Holly, that was the reason Holly gave even though she herself knew that it wasn't true. But Ally she was, end of discussion.

They both spoiled her greatly, occasionally scolding, a lot of playing, mostly reading, cuddling, baby talking and many more. Then eighteen months later, the moment of truth, when Butler, and the rest of the lovely family find out if Ally was a child genius, like Artemis senior, Artemis and Miles. And because her parents were both, somehow, geniuses, she of course, was one too. Much to Butler's and Angeline's and Beckett's disappointment. Her first word, or rather, first, full sentence was,  
"My name is Ally fowl."  
Complete sentence. Then followed by seven other translations. That also include gnomish. Seven other languages that she had heard her grandparents, or her parents, maybe occasionally butler and some other strangers talking in.  
And so, life continued. Holly and Artemis raised their lovely, smart, genius child. A perfect child, at that. She was intelligently smart, but she never bragged, or rather, she hardly spoke, it was only when she wants to ask of something, or give rare intelligent remarks or give rare intelligent lectures, like her mother, she excels mostly in maths. Like her father, she excels in non academic subjects, like learning how to play all the music instruments of the world, and learning how to speak all languages of the world.  
The lovely little girl, under her perfect parents, grew up to be an astonishing woman. Only twenty-one and yet she already found seven new species and matter. She named them, Artenior, Angene, Mileestone, Beckomorphia, Holliatus, Artemior, and Domoviltix. Strange names, but they all are ideas from her own family.  
She treasured them. And Holly taught her one thing, 'No matter what happens, put it in the past category and move on in life, never look back.'  
And she didn't. Even when there was a horrific accident that claimed every single one of her family, she put all into the past category and never, ever, not for once, glanced back.

**Good Morning! Rise and Shine!...whatever. Its morning here, 1:05 am.  
Little Chapters chapter 2! I hoped you'all enjoyed it and look forward for more in the future!  
And please, if you want to request any idea to me, you may PM me or write it as a comment. Thanks.**

**All names that appeared in this chapter, '****Artenior, Angene, Mileestone, Beckomorphia, Holliatus, Artemior, and Domoviltix'  
Are all fictionally made up. Pure fiction. ;D  
Same goes to silly strings and April fools day, they are non-fiction, and I do not own them.**


End file.
